


Home Is Where You Are

by danime25



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25





	Home Is Where You Are

The cold air blew through the halls of Erebor, whipping Bilbo’s cheeks, leaving them raw. As if his cheeks hadn’t hurt enough from that, the wind felt more intense than it truly was from behind the tears that Bilbo attempted to wipe away, only for them to return seconds later. He couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard he had tried; they would just stay and stain his face.  The dwarves around him could only try their best to console him, though it wasn’t enough.

“I could have done so much more…” Bilbo whispered silently into the harsh winds. He looked down at his feet with contempt, he shouldn’t be here. He should have died a long while ago. At least he’d be with Thorin once again. He missed the man that was fighting for the Lonely Mountain only hours ago, the one that lead the dwarves to ward off the army of orcs. He didn’t want to remember the frail shell of that man as he muttered his final words and his spirit vacated his physical being. He sighed, and then said loud enough for the dwarves around him to hear “I really ought to return home”. It sounded contemplative and more hopeful than what he really meant, but he hoped it would help the dwarves to recover from the loss of their beloved King. The dwarves nodded and wished Bilbo farewell with promises to rebuild the Lonely Mountain in the vision that Thorin had always dreamt of. Bilbo smiled softly and with that returned to his home in the Shire. After reclaiming his silverware from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, he settled into the quiet little Hobbit hole. What once felt like a comforting and warm place had become bleaker than the sun’s set. He remembered the fateful night that he had first encountered the peculiar dwarves and came to understand their quest to regain their home from Smaug.  It was here in his very dining room that he had begrudgingly joined their quest under the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He sighed quietly and went to brew himself a cup of tea. He then sat and looked out of the window, staring at the sky. He could only look for a few seconds because it reminded him too much of Thorin. He thought over this, how much had Thorin actually meant to him? Obviously he was much more than a friend for him to dwell so much on his untimely death. But it couldn’t possibly be love, could it? It certainly wasn’t an obsessive lust for him, so perhaps it was love. He let out a quiet sighed as the realization came crashing onto him. He had loved Thorin. He loved Thorin with all his heart. But it was too late now; no amount of magic in the world could bring back his love. He wept quietly, turning into sobs after a while. All his feelings that he had suppressed well during the funeral had risen back to the surface and left a searing pain within Bilbo. He knew that this was the end; this is when he realized he must move on, for if I never moved on, he would lie in anguish for the rest of his existence.

\---

He watched as their boat crept farther and farther away from the pier. He watched as the faces of familiar hobbits washed away into the background of the Elfish lands. His smile grew as the ship sailed off into the sunrise and towards the undying lands. He couldn’t wait to land, for he knew that most, if not all, of his acquaintances from his burglar days would be there to greet him. As they passed through the barrier between the mortal world and the undying lands he felt himself renewed, and almost cleansed and looked down at himself. He had aged backwards, back to his days filled with adventure. Neither Gandalf nor Frodo dare comment on his sudden youthfulness, as they saw his happiness and made a silent agreement that it was better to see him smile once again, then dare question it. The boat landed safely and much to everyone on the ships surprise only one person waited at the dock. Elrond stepped off the boat to see if it was really him waiting at the edge. Elrond helped everyone else down before confronting the person lingering near the boat. The man walked swiftly towards Bilbo as he noticed the hobbit stepping off the boat.

“Did I not say you would be a burden?” The man’s voice booms as Bilbo plants his feet firmly on the land “That you would not survive in that wild?”

“You’ve never been so right…” Bilbo stammers as he runs into the man’s arms

“Bilbo…”

“Thorin… I’ve missed you dearly.”

“I as well, burglar.” Thorin says, resting his head on top of Bilbo’s before gently kissing it

“I’ve waited so long to see you again.”

“I know; I’ve toiled here without you.” He sighs in content as he takes in the sensation of Bilbo finally in his arms again after his death “I almost hoped you would have came sooner.”

"Almost?"

"I wanted you to have a good life. I'm not nearly as selfish as I used to be Baggins." Thorin chuckles

"I did. I lived well. But now... it just feels better here with you."

"I understand entirely."

"I feel at home now. Here... my home is where you are." Bilbo says before Thorin escorts him further into the Undying Lands


End file.
